


No.6 drabbles

by YonaDawn



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Multi, no.6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be doing a No.6 / Nezushi prompt series. This will be a collection or my drabbles and user requests, so please send me your requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Befriend me - Nezushi

His 16th birthday had finally rolled around, after feeling as if it never would. His mother wished him well as he headed out,  
having agreed to meet his friend, Safu, at the nearby café in celebration of today.   
Shion, while absorbed in his own world of thoughts, bumped shoulders with another passerbyer,  
causing his to look up at the person he had had run into, red eyes meeting grey.  
"S-sorry-." Shion squeaked out, seeming to amuse the male he had bumped into.  
The male was wearing a yellow/green mix of a shirt with a black jacket thrown over it, black jeans and boots to match, he couldn't help but observe.  
"Ah.. Don't worry about it, just watch where you're heading. Being an airhead out on the streets will get you hurt." There was a hint of a smirk in his words.  
"Y-yeah, right. My name is Shion. what's yours?" He asked out of curiosity, his head tilting slightly to one side.  
With a "tch", the stranger responded. "It's Nezumi."  
"It's nice to meet you- under this situation I mean.." He added in the last bit in a mumble. glancing down at the watch on his wrist.  
"Ah, I have to meet up with a friend! I hope I can see you again!" And with a warm smile, Shion was off.  
Unknown to him, Nezumi also wished to run into him again. He was an interesting one, to say the least.


	2. Scars - Nezushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing a No.6 / Nezushi prompt series. This will be a collection or my drabbles and user requests, so please send me your requests!

Prompt - Scars  
It was one of the more peaceful nights the duo had together. Nezumi allowed his bed to be shared for the night, only because of Shion's complaints of how cold he was. So here he was, face to face with the albino he had rescued months ago. His white hair sweeping over his forehead, and just over his eyes.  
He allowed his eyes to wander down to the red snake of a scar on his cheek, that stretched around his neck and down his body. He reached his fingers up to brush along the scar on Shion's cheek, lingering as he let thoughts wander. Shion had received the scar shortly after arriving back to Nezumi's home, when the parasitic insect that lodged itself in his neck became active. He had watched as the sleeping males skin changed with red coloring in the form of a red snake wrapping itself around his body.  
Nezumi's hand now half consciously brushed fingers along the red path on his neck. In the months they had spent here, he could never figure Shion out. He was a complete mystery to Nezumi, with the ignorance and innocence he held. This frightened Nezumi. Just earlier Shion had so easily passed his defenses and laid his hand upon the back of his neck. How he could do this so blindly bothered him. 'Just what is he', he would often ask himself.  
He asked himself this now as he stared at his sleeping figure, his finger tips still lightly rested upon one side of his neck, touching his scar as if it would give him the answers he desired. He truly was a mystery child..


End file.
